


Obviously Jealous

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Confrontation, F/F, Feelings, Intervention, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Prompt: Debbie being so jealous of Lou’s flirty behavior and doesn’t know why and it takes all of the others to get it through her head that she loves Lou





	Obviously Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment or kudos!

Debbie Ocean was a lot of things. **  
**

Loyal, Determined, Poised and Strong.

But jealous?

She begged to fucking differ.

* * *

 

It’s not that she was jealous of all of Lou’s flirty glances and behavior she had towards other people, it’s just that she doesn’t enjoy seeing her act like that with other people.

Jealousy was an irrelevant trait that belonged to the highly insecure and hormonal teenage girls who know no better.

Annoyed? Yes; Livid? Maybe; Jealous? Never

It was the little things that managed to set her off just a tad bit.

Like whenever Tammy made a joke, the way Lou’s shoulders would bounce up and down as she laughed along to Tammy’s wit.

Or how whenever she and Constance would bond over music. The way she would sit shoulder to shoulder with her on the couch as they skimmed through the catalog of vinyl and admiring each record.

In short, she was like this with everybody and she’ll admit it fucking irritates her at times.

How could the two of them ever be a successful team if they just threw their trust into every person they met.

Trust wasn’t something that came easy for her.

Besides Danny and Lou, trusting people wasn’t one of her strong suits.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“What would you all like to order today?”

Daphne clears her throat as she skims through the menu and taps her foot underneath the table.

Lou clears her throat and leans forward in her seat,

“We’d like to order a full Roasted Chicken Pizza topped with vegetables, and on the side, we would like barbecue, marinara and white sauce.” Lou listed off while reading the menu as Debbie shifted uncomfortably next to her.

The male waiter (he appeared to be in his early thirties) smiled and quickly jotted down the order.

“Alright. Now can I interest any of you ladies in any alcoholic beverages?”

“I’ll have a Manhattan.” Constance waves a finger and hands over her menu to the waiter.

“Make that two Manhattans…” Nine Ball interjects and follows suit by handing over her menu with a nod towards the waiter.

“One French 75 please.” Rose holds a hand up as the waiter takes the menu from her hands with a nod.

Daphne clears her throat and leans forward, “I’ll have one Cosmo.” she gives the waiter a flirty wink and the poor guy practically melts into a puddle which causes the group to slightly giggle.

“I’ll also have a Cosmo as well,” Amita says with a slight giggle in her voice.

“Triple that, I’ll have one as well..” Tammy holds up a finger as she dusts off her sweater.

“Perfect...And for you two?” he turns his body towards Lou and Debbie.

“Tell me. Which is more appealing Bacardi Cocktail or the Vodka Martini?” she raises a curious eyebrow at the young man as Debbie quietly watches with an aggravated look on her face.

“It depends! Our Bacardi is known to be very sweet and the Martini’s are known for being on the more sour side..” he gives Lou a warm smile and she leans forward and props her chin into the palm of her hand.

“Well sweetheart, I’m feeling very sweet tonight so I’ll go for the Bacardi.” she winks at him and he nods as he jots the order down.

“And fo-”

“Vodka Martini.” Debbie cuts him off and rolls her eyes as she hands him the menu and he takes it with a slightly panicked look on his face.

“I’ll get your orders to the bar and the drinks should be out..soon.” he gives a panicked smile and takes off away from the table.

Debbie distracts herself with her silverware as everyone’s heads turn towards her.

“What the hell was that for?” Daphne raises an eyebrow

“What? He was taking too long to take our orders, it’s just writing things on a piece of paper.” she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

“Did you see the look on his face, Deb?” Lou turns to the side so she’s facing Debbie’s side. “He was scared shitless because of you..” she laughs along with the group which causes Debbie’s nostrils to flare.

“No. But I saw yours.” Debbie sets down the silverware which prompts a loud, sharp noise which causes Rose’s nose to crinkle.

Lou looks around at the group nervously.

“Deb. Is something wrong?” she squints her eyes at her.

“I don’t know you tell me.” she crosses her arms at Lou who eyes Debbie up and down in bewilderment.

The group leans forward in anticipation as the two continue to stare at each other in silence.

“Guys. Maybe now is not the best time for this conversation..” Tammy interjects as she reaches out and rubs Lou’s back which is enough to further infuriate Debbie.

“Let’s just wait for our food and start from there.” Nine Ball suggests as Debbie shakes her head as she slides out of the booth,

“Wait, where are you going?” Constance holds her hand out as Debbie slides on her fur coat and grabs her silver purse as she slings it over her shoulder with a beat passed.

Debbie releases an irritated huff.

“Somewhere.” she rolls her eyes and begins to walk away, “And do not follow me.” she points at all of them and looks directly at Lou as she exits the restaurant leaving the ladies in confusion amongst themselves.

“What was that all about?” Lou looks to the others for guidance.

Everyone shares a shrug and Daphne just rolls her eyes,

“She’s jealous.” she takes a sip of her water.

“What makes you think that? Debbie has never been one of those people before.” Tammy takes a bite of the bread and butter.

“Trust me, I know.”

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

“Debbie. Open the door.” Nine Ball speaks up as Daphne knocks on the door repeatedly. On the other side, there are a few noises made from Debbie on the other side which prompts Daphne to roll her eyes.

“Fine. We’re coming in.” Daphne bends down to begin picking the lock as Nine Ball looks around the hallway.

When the door is opened they see Debbie laying on the bed with a bottle of wine in one hand and her phone in the other.

“The door was closed for privacy.” Debbie nods towards the door with an aggravated look.

“Well. We don’t do privacy in this house.” Nine Ball claps as she and Daphne practically lift Debbie off the bed and push her out of the room.

“What are you guys even doing?” she rolls her eyes as Nine Ball continues to push her gently down the wire staircase.

“We are putting an end to this ridiculous, one-sided argument between you and Lou.” Daphne touches her nose gently which prompts Debbie to swat her hand away.

Debbie tries to escape from their grasp but within seconds she’s seated on a couch next to Lou as the rest of the group stand in front of them.

“What is this an intervention?” Debbie crosses her legs and leans onto the couch which prompts Rose’s eyebrow to raise.

“Wait...I thought it was,” she whispers to Constance who gives her a confused look.

“Confrontation. Intervention...Call it what you want.” Daphne stands at the front and crosses her arms.

Lou looks over at Debbie who all but ignores her glace.

“We’re not leaving until you two sort it out.” Tammy points at the both of them which prompts the two women to sigh.

A silence falls through the room as they all share a look.

“This won’t work unless you guys start talking..” Amita points at the two which causes them to look at one another for the first time in ages.

“Fine!” Debbie throws her hands up in defense.

“I guess..I’m s-”

“She’s sorry for the way she acted tonight.” Nine Ball speaks up as Debbie’s voice draws out.

Debbie gives Lou a slight smile which prompts her to place a soft kiss on her temple.

The group breaks into a round of applause which prompts Debbie to blush slightly.

“And I’m sorry for my behavior, I should’ve been more cautious.” Lou gives Debbie a small kiss on her nose and smiles.

That’s when Debbie realized that she could actually trust her friends now.

That was an amazing feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn


End file.
